under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Samantha Mathis
Samantha Mathis (* 12. Mai 1970 in New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Leben und Karriere Mathis wurde in Brooklyn geboren. Ihre Mutter, Bibi Besch, war eine österreichische Schauspielerin, die am Anfang der 1960er Jahre in die USA emigrierte. Sie ist daher auch die Enkelin von Gusti Huber. Im Alter von drei Jahren erlebte Mathis die Scheidung ihrer Eltern und blieb bei der Mutter. Als sie fünf war, zog Mathis mit ihrer Mutter nach Los Angeles County in Kalifornien. Inspiriert durch ihre Mutter, beschloss Mathis schon als Zwölfjährige später ebenfalls Schauspielerin zu werden. Dies konnte sie bereits im Alter von sechzehn Jahren erreichen und erste Nebenrollen in Fernsehserien bekommen. Ihre erste größere Rolle spielte sie im Film Hart auf Sendung (1990), in dem sie neben Christian Slater zu sehen war. Für ihre Rolle im Film Showtime – Hilfe, meine Mama ist ein Star (1992), in dem sie neben Carrie Fisher und Dan Aykroyd spielte, wurde sie für den Young Artist Award nominiert. Im Film The Thing Called Love – Die Entscheidung fürs Leben (1993) von Peter Bogdanovich spielte sie an der Seite von River Phoenix, mit dem sie eine Beziehung hatte und den sie in der Nacht seines Todes begleitete. 1994 spielte sie in dem Filmdrama Betty und ihre Schwestern eine der March-Schwestern. 1995 war sie in der Romanze Hallo, Mr. President neben Michael Douglas als seine Assistentin zu sehen. Noch einmal spielte sie neben Slater die Rolle einer Nationalpark-Wächterin im Film Operation – Broken Arrow (1996) von John Woo. 2000 agierte sie in American Psycho in einer Nebenrolle und 2001 in Die Nebel von Avalon in der Rolle der Gwenhwyfar. 2004 stellte sie in der Comicverfilmung The Punisher in einer Nebenrolle die Ehefrau des Titelhelden dar. Im zweiten Teil der Verfilmung des Ayn-Rand-Bestsellers Atlas wirft die Welt ab (Atlas Shrugged) verkörperte sie 2012 in einer der Hauptrollen Dagny Taggart. Durch ihre österreichische Herkunft spricht Mathis fließend Deutsch. Sie ist Vegetarierin und eine gute Freundin von Sandra Bullock, mit der sie in The Thing Called Love – Die Entscheidung fürs Leben zusammenspielte. Filmografie 1989: Forbidden Sun 1990: Hart auf Sendung (Pump Up the Volume) 1992: Showtime – Hilfe, meine Mama ist ein Star (This Is My Life) 1993: Super Mario Bros. 1993: Die Musik des Zufalls (The Music of Chance) 1993: The Thing Called Love – Die Entscheidung fürs Leben (The Thing Called Love) 1994: Betty und ihre Schwestern (Little Women) 1994: FernGully – Christa und Zaks Abenteuer im Regenwald (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) 1995: Ein amerikanischer Quilt (How to Make an American Quilt) 1995: Jack und Sarah (Jack & Sarah) 1995: Hallo, Mr. President (The American President) 1996: Operation: Broken Arrow (Broken Arrow) 1998: Waiting for Woody (Kurzfilm) 1999: Virtual Reality (Fernsehserie) 2000: Seance – Nachrichten aus dem Jenseits (The Simian Line) 2000: American Psycho 2001: Die Nebel von Avalon (The Mists of Avalon) 2004: Salem’s Lot – Brennen muss Salem (Salem’s Lot) 2004: The Punisher 2005: Believe in Me 2006: Nightmares & Dreamscapes: Nach den Geschichten von Stephen King (Nightmares & Dreamscapes: From the Stories of Stephen King, Miniserie) 2009: The New Daughter 2009: Grey’s Anatomy (Fernsehserie, drei Episoden) 2010: Buried – Lebend begraben (Buried) 2012: Atlas Shrugged Part II 2013: Under the Dome (Fernsehserie) Galerie 177078099_10.jpg dagny-taggart-samantha-mathis-4.jpg showbiz-samantha-mathis.jpg 932_1_front.jpg Quelle Bild1 Bild2 Bild3 Bild4 Wikipedia